


Umbrella

by Georgina



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgina/pseuds/Georgina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by <a href="http://xoxo-georgina.tumblr.com/post/117162886827/">these photos</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umbrella

The suit costs a fortune. They can’t buy off-the-rack with his body, and then Jupiter’s like, well, if we’re going to get you a suit, let’s get you a _suit_ , and soon a very small, very Polish woman is whipping a tape measure around Caine as he looks at Jupiter bewilderingly.

“Just stay still,” Jupiter says soothingly. “Let the woman do her thing.”

She’s said the exact same thing to Caine during sex, come to think of it.

Caine makes a startled sound and looks down.

“I see you dress right,“ the woman says.

“Well, I try,” Caine says modestly.

The woman snorts.

That was Jupiter’s fault. She’d been groping him pretty shamelessly in the changing room, groping him and whispering in his ear, “Can you be quiet for me, sweet boy?”

Turns out Caine can be quiet for an impressively long time, but then he put his mouth to her throat and started begging. Jupiter tidied him up and sent him out to be measured before they got caught. Afterwards, she takes Caine home and lets him beg as long and loud as he wants. 

As she wants.

 

 

Three weeks later, they’re the best-dressed couple on the Metra platform. Jupiter stole a tie from Uncle Vassily that brings out the blue in Caine’s eyes, and they found him some shoes, half-off at Goodwill and in very good condition, so that’s Caine sorted. Jupiter’s wearing a dress she borrowed from Katharine and sparkly shoes she bought because they reminded her of space.

“So this is a ritual,” Caine says, as they board the train. “A pair-bonding ritual.”

“Yeah, it’s a wedding. Haven’t you been to a wedding before?”

“Only yours,” he says, a glimmer of a smile.

The ceremony’s being held in a park, and it’s raining. The bride gives up half way from the car to the pagoda and takes her shoes off, hands them to a bridesmaid, hitches up her skirt as she walks the rest of the way across the wet grass. Her hair is falling in her eyes. She’s laughing.

When she reaches her beloved, the other woman gently pushes her hair back and kisses her so tenderly that that the gathered friends and family sigh as one. It feels like a benediction.

The ceremony’s almost anti-climactic, after that.

The reception’s held at a nearby restaurant, and there is cake. Caine likes cake a lot.

 

 

On the train back into the city, Jupiter asks Caine what he liked best about the day.

“The rings,” he says.

“The rings?” She’s not sure what he was expecting him to say, but not that. “Why?”

“It must be nice to always know you belong to someone.”

“Yeah,” Jupiter says, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Yeah,” Caine says.

He holds the umbrella over her head as they walk home.


End file.
